johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars
Summary Capcom has chosen to take on another comic company. This time it's the famous Japanese anime company known as "Tatsunoko" (famous for anime such as G-Force, Tekkaman and Yatterman). Story The Capcom and the Tatsunoko side compete against each other in a tournament to see who can go up against a ball being known as Yami. Game Modes Arcade Mode Choose between the sides of Capcom or Tatsunoko or choose charatcers from either side and compete against other characters to fight against the final boss, Yami. Versus Mode Compete against a friend and play against your friend with your favorite charatcers. Training Mode Practice your skills against a CPU controlled character with your desired movements or difficulty. Ultimate All-Shooters * Note: This is an unlockable mode Choose from either 6 charatcers from both sides and fight against bug-like creatures as you take different routes to the end. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts I actually thought it was nice to see an actual bonafide tournament fighting game for the Wii, despite that there were fighting games already for the Wii (though I can't safely call Super Smash Bros. Brawl a fighting game, though I like that game as well), so I did try out this game myself. Graphics The graphics for this game are so-so, though the 3-D models are nice, but they're also flat. This also goes to some of the special effects in the game as well. The faces of the characters barely change and their hands also don't really open up and have seperate fingers. Rating: 6 Music The soundtrack for this game is quite good as it contained a good mix of Rock & Roll, Hip-Hop and Techno. Plus, the stages had their own unique track and fit the atmosphere of the game very nicely. Plus, the end credits had a nice techno remix of the "Can-Can". Though, the only problem I have witht he music in the game is the Game's intro. I have seen the video on Youtube of the Japanese version of the game and it's considerably better and with a techno sound as well, whereas in the English version had a watered down Hip-Hop version. Rating: 6.5 Sound/Voice The sounds of the game is also very well done making the punches, kicks and special moves sound very nice and dynamic. The voices are another matter however. With the exception of Frank West and the announcer for the game, most of the characters' voices are in Japanese. Though it fits most of the characters nicely, but it's also good to find out what they're saying for those who aren't influent in Japanese. Rating: 6.5 Gameplay The gameplay and controlls are slightly different than in most tournament fighting games. Only a few buttons were functional (which is like the punch *and* the kick as well), though if you're familiar with tournament fighting games, this sould be a cakewalk. The Ultimate all-shooters are a little more difficult (unless you're playing a character that's more for this mode). Rating: 6 Replay Value The real reason to play this game again and again is the oodles of bonus materials (E.G. Secret Characters, Secret Game Modes, concept art and the Models of the characters as well as their voices) that you can unlock with either points you earn from Arcade Mode or some other method. Rating: 8 Final Thoughts Well, this game was fun as soon as I bought it. It was nice to ahve a *real* tournament fighting game for the Wii, and it was my personal cure for the 2010 Winter Olympic games (as I bought the game around the same time). But just within a few weeks, the game very much worn out it's welcome. I haven't played the game in over a year now. So, if you don't have a Playstation 3 or another game console that has a bigger, batter library of tournament fighting games. You can buy this game at your leisure, it's not much but it can surely ease your desire to play a fighting game for a console that's dominated by family oriented and party games. Rating: 6.5